danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Jamieawesome/Deceit Evolved I
DECEIT EVOLVED I There are 2 Teams: INNOCENT: You are the researchers who want to escape. There is a secret portal that you have been working on, which travels to a distant world 2.5 million light years in Andromeda. However, you must evade and destroy the Infected players. You can do this by shooting or stabbing them and voting them out, but you must find out who is Infected first... INFECTED: You have been infected with the necroa virus, and as such have the ability to transform into a monster of unlimited power. You have a job, and that job is to eliminate the last seven humans on earth. You must drink blood bags that are left around the Lab to gain enough power to transform into a monster, but you must do so without being seen, otherwise the Innocent will quickly shoot you down... The way this game works is there are 3 PHASES. The 3 Phase cycle happens 3 times before FINAL FLOOR PHASE ACTIVATES instead of ESCAPE PHASE. ROAMING PHASE: Lasts 2 days. Can run around normally and do tasks and whatever you want to do. It is light so everybody can be easily seen. The Infected gain double blood through this Phase. BLACKOUT PHASE: Lasts 1 day. Everybody can still run around and do tasks, but now the Innocent players must find fuses to turn on the lights again and escape to the next room. The Infected must prevent them from finding fuses, and at this time they can transform into the Terrors to kill Innocent players, but they only gain half as much blood as ROAMING PHASE does. If the fuses are not found fast enough, then the Terrors will be enraged and gain their unlimited power for a Day before the Exit is automatically open. ESCAPE PHASE: Lasts 1 day. Players must escape to the next room as the Oxygen runs out in this room. If you do not escape, you will suffocate and die. Infected players can still transform and all players can still do Tasks. There is a final floor phase, which runs slightly different: FINAL FLOOR PHASE: Lasts 2 days instead of 1 day. The Innocent must find fuses to reveal the final exit whilst the Infected prevent this, but as soon as the Exit is unlocked, the Infected gain their full potential, and the Innocent must hold off the Exit and kill all the Infected to escape. Rolecards: You are the Innocent! You are one of seven researchers who are the last true human beings on earth. You have been secretly working on a portal which is directed to an Exoplanet 2.5 million light years away in Andromeda. However, you need to escape first... ROAMING PHASE TASK: Lookout out for the Infected drinking blood. BLACKOUT PHASE TASK: Find fuses to reveal the Escape. ESCAPE PHASE TASK: Get to the Next floor. INAL FLOOR TASK: Find fuses to unlock the exit. OTHER INFORMATION HP: 100, Attack: Depends on weapon You are the Infected! The Virus has got you, and you now have an insatiable instinct to kill humans. However, the Innocents are aware of your existence, and will do everything to stop you. You know they plan to escape, but you don't know how they will do so. But one greed remains true, to eliminate them all... ROAMING PHASE TASK: Drink Blood bags without being seen. BLACKOUT PHASE TASK: Prevent the Innocent from finding fuses and transform into the ''' Terror. '''ESCAPE PHASE TASK: Get to the Next floor FINAL FLOOR TASK: Prevent the Innocent from finding fuses and defend the Exit OTHER INFORMATION Normal: HP: 100, Attack Depends on weapon Whilst transformed: HP: 150, Attack: 50 Whilst enraged: HP: 200, Attack: 100 ITEMS THAT CAN BE OBTAINED: Pistol: Everybody starts off with this item. Everybody starts off with a 7 bullet magazine. Does 25 damage a shot, and 70 a headshot. Knife: Everybody starts off with this item. Does 40 Damage per hit. Shotgun: Can be obtained by Teamwork Tasks. Does 70 Damage a shot and 150 a headshot. Comes with 8 shells. SMG: Can be obtained by Teamwork Tasks. Does 20 Damage a shot and 50 a headshot. Fires faster, so more bullets will be used at a time. Comes with 30 SMG bullets. Traps: Can be obtained by Collection Tasks. Stuns Terrors when walked over by them for 3 hours. Tracker: Can be obtained by Collection Tasks. When placed, the player will be tracked for 12 hours, and you will know what room they are in. Torch: Can be obtained by Collection Tasks. When used, will use 10% of its battery and the Terror targeted will be stunned for an Hour. Camera: Can be obtained by Teamwork Tasks. When used, will use 8% of its battery and the Terror targeted will be stunned for 1.5 Hours Antidote: Can be obtained by Question Tasks. Can be used to revive any player. Lethal Injection: Can be obtained by Teamwork Tasks. Can be used to instantly down a player, and can only be revived by an Antidote. Note, when a player is downed, they have 12 hours to live. Scanner: Can be obtained by Teamwork Tasks. Can be targeted to reveal whether a player is Infected or Innocent. Body Armour: Can be obtained by Question Tasks. Adds 100 to your health, does not apply when transformed. Health Pack: Can be obtained by Question Tasks. Heals to full health. Sword: Can be obtained by Teamwork Tasks. Does 80 damage a hit. Other ITEMS Blood Bag: ONLY INFECTED CAN USE THIS. Drinks blood and adds 2 Blood to your Score or 1 if done during blackout. 6 Score is the maximum amount of blood you can hold and you need 6 to transform. Lever: Activates the power so Collection tasks can be activated. Fuse: Can only hold 1 at a time. Is used to turn the power on during Blackout phases. Fuse: Can only hold one at a time, and is used to reveal the Escape during Blackout phase. If you are downed by damage from weapons, players may vote to eliminate you. You may be revived at any point before you are eliminated unless you were lethally injected. You can only be antidoted when you are lethaled. Category:Blog posts